Red Eye
by Eddy Grant reborn
Summary: At the time of his birth, Naruto is abducted by a shadowy group of nin. Who are the Akagan?
1. The Beginning

Red Eye

Begin author's note:

What? Sabaoth made another story? Why can't he finish any? I will explain. Here's the reason. My first fics were a disaster. Granted, one was a spin-off from which I lost control, and another a pointless indulgence. But the last, Enter Night, was the Havok. It was my first foray into a fandom I knew nothing of. In fact, after a year of learning about the anime that is Naruto, I was horrified. I had created a monster! As of now, that story is deleted. Gone. Done. Over. It was a crossover. That doomed it. Most crossovers were, and are, attempts by various egos to put together two liked things, which should never mix. To my folly, I believed I could do it. I now know I can't. It was foolish to attempt. So now I begin with a clean slate. A Naruto story. If you have read through all 149 words, thank you for hearing me out. You have reached the story.

---------X-X-X-X--X--X--X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X--X-X---

Kazama Arashi was dying. He could feel it, the Shinagami's pull on his soul. He smiled at the Sandaime and Jiraiya-sensei. He couldn't see them very well, nut he knew they were there, with his son. His son, who would carry the Kyuubi through his life. His son, the true hero of Konoha.

"Sarutobi, Jiraiya... He is the true hero... protect him... honor him... please..." he gasped, finally slipping into merciful oblivion. It would be short. After all, _inside_ the Shinagami cannot be a pleasant place, no?

The crying boy quieted. He looked up, curious, at Jiraiya as the quirky Sannin picked him up. His good humor was gone now, replaced by somber brooding that he quickly masked with a soft smile. "Hello, Naruto-kun!" he said to the boy. The diminutive blonde cooed and pulled at one of the 'author's' odd hair spikes.

Jiraiya laughed with the Sandaime, even as he turned to the man. "Where will you keep him?" he asked.

The Sandaime smiled at the Yondaime's Legacy, telling Jiraiya that he would be keeping the boy under ANBU guard, as they respected him and the Yondaime's wish the most, unaware that a shadowy meeting would make him rue the day he didn't guard the boy himself...

---------------XXXXXXXXX--------------XXXXXXXXXXXX--------------XXXXXX---------–

In a shadowy chamber near a snowy mountainside village...

"Kyuubi-sama has been sealed."

"So we are aware."

"What do you plan to do about this, Janus?

The newly identified Janus smirked, knowing that it was invisible in the darkness of the council chamber.

"We will take him from Konohagakure, and he will be trained as Akagan."

"A bold plan. How do you know the Kyuubi will not resist? He, after all, would not like our clan to usurp him, after all."

"The Shikkifuujin seal is masterfully designed. It cannot be broken, and the only way Kyuubi-sama could attack us is if the vessel chose to do so with his free will."

"I see. Can it be altered?"

"Yes. Saraki believes he can induce a force merger with Kyuubi-sama's chakra. If he is correct, then the vessel will be ten times as powerful as he already has the potential to be."

"Hm. Who is the vessel?"

Janus allowed his smirk to develop into a full-fledged grin. "Raiha has that information."

The aforementioned man went pale as the supposed leader's eyes turned to him. "Well?"

"Ano... I am assured he is... the Yondaime's child..." A slight leak of killing intent made him even paler.

"Why have you not informed me of this earlier?"

"You were meditating, Cyrus-sama..." he gave a barely perceptible sigh of relief, as the terror weakened and disappeared. _Thank Kami-sama..._

"I see. Janus, you may proceed."

"With your permission, I will deploy one of our best squads to capture the gaki. Then, we can train him to be the best of the Akagan."

"Heh." The man called Cyrus laughed. "The best of the best. Very well. Carry out your plan. One of our **best** teams, however. We cannot allow any mishaps on this operation."

"Hai, Cyrus-sama."

One by one, the shadowy figures faded from the room.

-----XXXXXX----XXXXX--------XXXXXXXXXXX-----------------XXXXXXXX--------XX—

The Sandaime gently laid the sleeping baby in a crib. He was in an apartment near the Hokage tower, so Sarutobi could easily check on him if he wanted. He turned to the four-man ANBU squad that was to guard the boy. He left with a pair of simple words.

"Protect him"

Before he disappeared, he heard a chorus of, "Hai, Hokage -sama!"

The Anbu taichou moved to his position near the crib, with his squad moving to preassigned positions. They were prepared for anything.

Well, almost...

-------XXXXXXXX-----------XXXXXXXX-----XXX----XXX---------XXXXXX--------XXX–

In the southwestern area of Fire Country, the leaves began to swirl. A spinning tornado formed, with leaves blocking the view of the eye. A tiny leaf burst aflame, and another, and another, until the entire thing was a tornado from hell. The whirling flames finally flickered out, with nothing left to burn. In the area where the eye had been, four people stood.

They weren't what many would call normal, even in the ninja world.

Their clothes were normal enough. The four wore a simple black shinobi shirt and pants, with black boots that covered up to the bottom of the pant legs. The shirtsleeves were long, long enough to cover up to the wrist. All but one wore fingerless gloves, and the one wore full gloves. Metal plates were stitched onto the backs, to protect the hand. They all had on a black cloak that looked like a rectangular piece of cloth wrapped around their bodies and fastened, with sleeves. Black cloth veils hid all of their faces but their eyes. Their _red eyes_. Red eyes with **slit pupils**, not unlike those of a cat.

Normal definitely ends at that.

The sole woman of the group grumbled. "Stupid burning things...knows I'm allergic to smoke..."

The tallest one, a giant of a man, laughed. "Oh come on Miya, you know that's how my teleport jutsu works."

"Shut up Kaizen."

"You!"

The third member, a pale, white-haired man cleared his throat. "May we please stop bickering like children? I have things to do back at home, you know."

The fourth gave an abrupt snort. "Things? Like hair grooming. Ne, Nanashi?"

Nanashi irritatedly tossed his head. "Silence Tsurugi. This mission is of paramount importance. Janus-sensei thinks we are best qualified for the job. Let us prove that to him."

Akagan no Tsurugi grinned. "No worries there. The Akagan can't be beaten!"

Akagan no Kaizen chuckled. "Burning time?"

Akagan no Miya nodded. "Burning time."

------XXXXX-------XXXXXX-------XXXXXXX---------XXXXXX-------XXXXX------XXX—

Translation list:

Akagan- I am mostly sure it means red eye.

Shinagami- death god

taichou- captain

ANBU- a technical acronym meaning ANatsu Senjutsu Tokubetsu BUtai. Normally, it would be ASTB, but ANBU sounds so much cooler. Oh, and it means assassination tactics special squad.

Ne- comes out to a 'so', or 'right?' Example: Ne, billy... So, Billy...

-sama, -sensei, san, etc- these are all designations. For example, sama means Lord, while sensei means master, which literally translates to teacher. -kun and -chan are ways to refer in an affectionate manner, like to your boyfriend, girlfriend, wife, husband... you get the idea. -kun and -chan are mostly used for males and females respectively. -San is used to politely refer to someone. Saying a name, sans -san, is equivalent to saying you dislike them or have a problem with that person. Other things can be used as well, like -taichou, or -teme. (Bastard)

Hokage- Do I really need to explain this?

Note that many of these translations are formed through observation of word usage. I am **NOT** a native speaker. I claim no command of the language Japanese. If you have a **valid** argument towards a correction, please note this in your review. An "I think it's this way!" will not cut the mustard. I am willing to take all **polite** and **valid** criticisms into account. I will ignore any flames.

Later.

Sabaoth


	2. The Grab

Red Eye

.Begin Author's note:

\Disclaimer/– If I owned Naruto, this would be the story.

Wow. I'm rather surprised I got a review approximately 5 minutes after posting the first chapter. kDanthe, thank you for your quick response. I'm glad that this already has about 2 reviews in the first _day_ of existence. Thank you as well, 2 u (). Say hello to the second chapter. The action starts here.

—XXXX----XXXX-------XXXXXX------XX---------XX-------X-X-X-X-X-----XX–X-X-------

A pale crescent moon floated in the sky around Konohagakure. The village was utterly silent, the residents still shocked and tired by the Kyuubi attack. Many families were in mourning, the loss of fathers and brothers, sons and mothers, and sisters and daughters paining them. The village leader, the Hokage, was sleeping to the chorus of a nightmare, and his ANBU patrolled the city. Four in particular were performing a very important job.

Guarding the Yondaime's Legacy.

The child had yet to be given a name, but a scroll by his bedside indicated Uzumaki Naruto was the prime candidate. His four ANBU guards certainly agreed with that choice. But then, Boar, Dog, Rabbit, and Cat were fiercely loyal to their Kage, and firmly believed he could do no wrong, si disagreement wasn't quite in their options list.

Not the sharpest shuriken in the bunch.

Unfortunately for them...

--------------X--XXXXXXX–XXXXXX–XX-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-----

Four cloaked figures were moving quickly through the Fire Country. They were following a massive trail of destruction, with seemingly no end. Miya whistled.

"Who did this one?" Nanashi sniffed.

"Classified."

"What?" everyone was curious now. Nanashi sighed.

"Janus-sama told me not to tell you, and to pick up the target then go. I am expressly forbidden to say."

"Teme..." Nanashi rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault.

Tsurugi spoke up. "Who is our target?" He looked to Nanashi. The rest of their team was looking towards him, also interested.

"A child. He is a newborn. The late Yondaime's son." Miya smiled. She liked children.

"Oh, and Miya, if you are stabbed in the back while doting on him, I'm going to say in my report that a tree fell on you, thus killing you." The smile disappeared faster than a fox down a hole.

"Teme!" She lunged at him, chasing him all around their route. He laughed, having the superior speed. He laughed right up to the point someone grabbed him from behind. An icy fist of dread gripped him as he turned back to stare into Miya's big red eyes, performing the deadliest jutsu known to man.

Puppy Dog Eyes no jutsu.

Her voice was soft and mewling as she took advantage of his weakened willpower.

"Nanashi-kuuuuun, you wouldn't really let me get stabbed, would you." tears started to fall...

"N-never..." She smirked under her veil. Got him.

"Will you pleeeeeeease treat me out for dinner when we get back for saying that?" Nanashi cursed his weakness to the eyes.

"Of course." She released him and the jutsu. Taking a look around she noticed that they weren't far from Konohagakure. Nanashi was about to voice his opinion on what had just happened.

"Tsurugi, Kaizen..." He exploded. "Why didn't you help me!" The pair snickered.

"It was too funny. That and she might have turned it on us." Kaizen said. Tsurugi nodded sagely.

"Next time, I'm ordering you to assist."

"As if. She wouldn't let you." Nanashi opened his mouth, looked at Miya, and revised his opinion.

"Still..."

Miya decided to alert them. "Oi! We're almost to Konoha." Humor tapered off as the team focused on their assignment.

The remains of the main gate were scattered around the street, making it easy for the Akagan team to enter the city. Once in, Tsurugi took charge. He was the team's tracking specialist, and Saraki had provided seals that could track to last known location via the target's blood. They didn't have the boy's blood. What they did have was the Yondaime's. Just as good, under the circumstances.

Tsurugi looked at the seal on his arm, watching an arrow in the center, which slowly turned to point due east. He move stealthily in that direction, the team following.

He halted suddenly, the team froze, and a chuunin patrol swept past. He resumed movement, stopping every once in a while to allow patrols to pass them by. Finally, after an hour of sneaking, he stopped next to the Hokage Tower, at an apartment building.

Miya's turn.

A genjutsu specialist, she began a set of seals. She finished and whispered out the name of her jutsu.

"_Shinkoumen_..." (midnight veil) She smirked as the shadows began to deepen around her, until she was finally invisible. She entered the building. Ten minutes passed. She came out and used code signs to convey a message to her teammates.

_Four ANBU. I call the one with the Cat mask._ Nanashi signed back. _Very well. Team, blitz them hard and fast. This must be a covert operation._ The three remaining nodded. _Move._

They sprang into the building.

—XXXXX–X-X-X-X--X--X----X-XXXXX--------XXXX-X-X-X-X-X--X-X--X--X-------X—

Cat was unfortunate enough to be guarding the door. Frankly, this assignment was taking time away from him, time he'd rather be spending with his little Kurenai-chan. The four year old girl was becoming frustrated with her father's mission amount. Just six more hours, and-

His train of thought cut off as a cloaked figure rounded the corner, already making seals. He raised his hand towards his sword, and knew already it was too late. "_Dosu Gasu._(poison gas)" the figure stated, and blasted a large amount of purple gas right at him. He tried to duck out of the way, but accidentally inhaled a minute bit of gas. Bad idea.

His arms and legs went limp like cooked noodles. His throat locked up, leaving him utterly helpless. His death was seconds away. He dimly registered a group of people moving past his body...

------XXXX-X-X-X—X-----X-XXXX------XXXXXX–X—X-X------XXXXXXX----X-XX-----

Dog woke up from his nap, his Inuzuka senses hearing a slight _thud_ down the hall. His eyes opened and met red. He was transfixed. He didn't even noticeTsurugi sliding a pair of kunai into his heart. The slit-pupil eyes haunted him until blackness took his vision.

----XXX-X----XXXXXX–X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-XX–X-X-X-X-X-X--XXXXXX—XXX------

Rabbit was fully alert on the roof. Nothing was slipping past him! Nobody could-

A cloaked man had appeared right in front of him. Rabbit made an attempt to block as the man rushed forward. He was punched in the face, kicked, kicked again, punched, and the left alone as he pushed himself to his feet again.

Cold red eyes regarded him calmly. He went for a kunai-

Just to get stabbed in the back. His vision was going, but he saw the man in front of him _poof_ into ninja smoke.

'A clone?' he thought, as he descended into darkness.

—XXXX-X--X-X-X-----XXXXX-------XXX–X-X-X-X--X-X--X-X----XXXXXXXX–X-------

Boar suddenly had the gut feeling that comes when you **know** something bad has happened. He was about to check up on his team, but was interrupted.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu._(fire type: Grand Fireball.)" A voice stated calmly. Boar felt the cool sensation spread across him, the one that begins just before one is burned.

He fell to the ground as his body below his neck exploded in pain, and darkness took him.

–XXXX–X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-XXXX-X--X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X------X------

Kaizen snickered as the body of the ANBU captain fell to the floor. The lower half had been turned to liquid slop.

"Overkill, ne?" He heard Miya ask as the door slid open.

"Not for an ANBU."

"I suppose." She walked over to the crib. The now awake child looked up at her.

"Cute, isn't he?" She cradled him in her arms. Nanashi stuck his head through the door.

"Time to go."

Kaizen pinned a note to the body of the captain. It read, "_Zan nen da!"_.

"Hai."

The four Akagan were gone like morning mist.

----XX-X-X-X-X-X-X--XXXX–X-X-X—X–XX—X-X-X--X-X—XXX------XX----XX--------

The Sandaime awoke to yells.

"Hokage-sama! The Yondaime's child is gone!"

—XXX–X-X-X—X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X—XX–X-X----X-X-X--X-X--X-X--XX–X–

Janus smiled as his best elite team gave the baby to him.

"Congratulations. I am glad I can count on you."

The all bowed, taken aback. Janus-sama almost never gave praise.

"You have a new assignment." They straightened.

"You are hereby off active duty." Nani? What was this? "You will all four be supervising the training of this boy. He must be the best of the Akagan." They bowed again. All with different feelings.

Miya was happy, that she would have a child to raise, and that Janus-sama was entrusting them with this important task.

Kaizen was both proud and annoyed. He had to train a brat?

Tsurugi was ready. He liked teaching.

Nanashi accepted the orders without question. A new generation of strong ninjas was needed to lead the Akagan into the future.

As one they answered Janus's unspoken question.

"He will be the best, Janus-sama."

-----------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--------------XXXXXXXXXXXX---------------XXXXXX—

Chapter end.

Begin end note

At the end of every chapter, I will post a jutsu list that details all jutsu used in that chapter.Here is list #1

**Jutsu List 1**

**Puppy Dog Eyes no jutsu: **The ultimate weapon. No seals. Used to shatter an enemie's will.

**Shinkoumen: **An obsolete skill from Kirigakure. Six seals. User deploys a Genjutsu that makes anyone the target chooses to believe that the user is a patch of shadow. Due to high chakra cost, this technique fell into obscurity when the less costly **Kirigakure no jutsu **was created.

**Dosu Gasu:** Ninjutsu. Creates highly poisonous gas. Breathing in even a bit would be fatal.

**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu: **Ninjutsu. User blows a large ball of fire from the mouth.

Translation list:

Hai- yes

Zan nen da- Unfortunate, or disappointing

Nani- what

Remember, I am not fluent in Japanese, and will welcome **valid, polite** criticisms. Thank you.

Next time on Akagan!

Naruto begins his new training under the four best Akagan.! Meaning of Akagan explained! Oc's described to your satisfaction! Naruto's teammates are brought in! They aren't OC! See ya there!

Sabaoth


	3. The Seal

Red Eye

Begin Author's note:

Wow. I was taking my break from writing, with my new chapter all planned out, When I looked over my story stats. I was surprised out of my mind. I managed to spill my coffee on my arm and not even feel it. My first story, Origin, had 18 hits, blah blah. Red Eye has 365 (at the time of this writing). I was tremendously touched. I have more reviews on 1 chapter than I've had on 3 in origin. I honestly thought this little venture would be a failure. My happiness at the largest response I've ever gotten has prompted me to do my best to lengthen my chapters, get to the bloody plot, and put in that action I've been promising. Thank you everyone who has read, and more thanks to those who reviewed as well. Oh, and **wisely unsaid**, they are a neutral type. They aren't just random killers, but they do take assassinations and the like. Welcome to chapter 3.

But wait... There's more! I have to clarify a few things before I write them. Naruto will be older than he is in canon. Why? I have a simple logical explanation. The manga and anime state that Naruto failed at least three Genin tests. Due to his atrocious... everything, there is no way he could try to graduate early. Therefore, he would have to be 12. He fails three Genin tests. 3. With the year that passes in between, he would be 15 come Sakura and Sauske, since there's no way in hell that they fail. PLOT HOLE! Anyway, Naruto is 15 when the rookies are 12. I say that to say this. I might...**might** pair him up with Kurenai and/or Anko. I have a dislike for Naru/Saku and Naru/Hina, which can and will be explained in later chapters. Now, everyone who wanted a different pairing, hang on. I said **might**. I am willing to go with popular opinion. Here's the deal: If enough people voice their want for a pairing, and if it isn't something just insane(I have seen a Naru/Orochimaru...ugh) I'll write it. If the masses are silent, then I'm going with Naru/Kurenai or Anko. Okay, now that you have gotten through the rough stuff, here's chapter 3!

—XX-X-X-X--X-XX-X-XXXX-X-X-X-XXX-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X------

Earth Country was surrounded by a mountain ring. It was harsh, massive, and incredibly easy to get lost in. It was constantly snowing throughout most of the range, and few travelers would leave the lone pass that was used to enter and leave the country. Small villages of hardy and stubborn men and women clung to life in the mountains. They were seldom visited, and no one left them.

In short, it was the perfect place to hide.

The Akagan had their main base in these mountains, near a quaint little village. The inhabitants knew enough not to talk about the clan of nin who had been living there for generations. They were a strange group, with slit red eyes that could make a man flinch at ten paces. They were the self-appointed town guardians.

Operating from a fortress hidden in the peaks, the Akagan had only one true mission. Power. They wanted to be the best. They would seek out students with the potential to be the best. Everything was about power. They used any excuse to obtain power that they could. All members went through a series of rituals. These rituals were designed for the siphoning of power from a Bjuu. The Kyuubi no Kitsune had been their patron saint for three decades. Knowledge that she had been nearly destroyed would cause a panic through the lower ranks.

It was fortunate then, Cyrus decided, that he had expressly forbidden discussion of the topic with the lower ranks around. He wondered how the container and new heir to the Akagan, Akagan no Naruto, was doing...

—XXX-X-X-XXX----XXXXX—XXX—XXX—XXXX—XXX—XXX----XXXX–XXX—X----

At that very moment, 3 year old Naruto was meeting his new teammates with his Miya-kaasan. Nanashi-tousan was at a meeting with Janus-sama. Tsurugi-sensei and Kaizen-sensei were off somewhere. He wasn't worrying about them. He was looking at his new comrades.

Haku looked up as the door to her cell opened.(A/N: Yeah, Haku's a chick. Voiced by a chick, looks like a chick, is a chick.) Her four year old mind was reeling from the shock of being removed from her home when two people walked in. One was a tall, raven-haired woman. She was as pale as Haku herself. She was wearing a kind smile. She had the same red eyes as the boy she was walking behind.

The boy wore an impassive expression. He looked like an emotional black hole. His black hair (will be explained) was of medium length and pulled back into a ponytail. His clothing consisted of black pants and a shirt, with shinobi sandals. He was tall for his age, and much more mature than she could believe. He looked at her, calmly considering.

Naruto's hair was a bit itchy. Since the jutsu Janus-sama had said would make him unrecognizable to his old village had been used, His old genes had warred for dominance with the newly introduced ones. He could not let things like that affect him, though. He had been trained by Nanashi-tousan to keep his emotions separate from him at all times. Even knowing that, he felt a stirring of pity in him when he looked at the pale girl who had lost her parents. Hopefully she didn't know that. It would make her much harder to deal with. He decided on what to say.

"She is my teammate?" He turned towards kaasan.

The boy's voice surprised Haku. Instead of being full of energy and loud, like she had been at that age, his was soft and quiet. The woman's was caring and louder than she would have expected. She smiled at Haku when she spoke.

"Yeah. Come on, Haku. Let's get you out of this cell." She came over toward Haku, wrapping her arms around the bewildered girl. Haku was carried out of the dark cell, the boy following on their heels.

"Hey Naruto, your other teammate is down the hall. His name's Kimmimaro. He's about five, white hair. Which reminds me, we need to get Saraki for those rituals." The boy walked into the hall opposite them, calling over her shoulder.

"I'll go get him. Meet you near Saraki's place." The woman waved to him, and smiled at Haku.

"Are you alright? Those cells are kind of dark. And cold." Haku was feeling cold. She spoke hesitantly to the woman.

"K-kind of...cold." The woman laughed and whirled around.

"So you _can _talk! I'm Miya. And you're Haku, right?"

"H-hai." Why was Miya being so nice to her? Everyone else called her a monster.

"Miya-san? Why are you being nice to me? Everyone calls me a monster because I can make the water move." The woman smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Haku-chan, you aren't a monster. You're just special, and powerful. You have a great gift. No one here cares about what other people think. Anyway, you get to be on a team with Naruto-kun! He's a nice boy, but he takes after his father. Naruto-kun and Nanashi-kun have the personality of a block of wood stuck in the freezer." Haku giggled a bit. Kami, the boy _did_!

"Miya-chan, are you his kaasan?" Miya smiled at her.

"Nanashi-kun and I adopted him, yes. We've been his parents since he was born. We might adopt you and Kimmimaro-kun if you want." Haku rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

"I'd like that."

—XX-X-X-X-XXX----XXX–XX—XX----XX-X-X-X-XX–XX-X--XX—XXX—XX-X--X-X—

Kimmimaro meditated in his cell. He was the strongest Kaguya. He was _the _strongest. Nothing could prevent him from escaping this place and his clan-

The door opened. He readied himself to preform the _Hessendan, _(finger bullets) his best skill. His only skill, he hated to admit. He readied himself as a black-haired youth entered the room, raising both hands, fingers pointed at the boy. The gaki raised an eyebrow, but nothing else. Kimmimaro smirked.

"_Hessendan!_" **POOF!** A cloud of nin-smoke appeared. When it disappeared, The boy was gone, and Kimmimaro's finger bones were embedded in the wall behind where he had stood. Kimmimaro looked left, right, behind, and even below him. Suddenly, one of his father's lessons came back to him.

"_A human will rarely look above himself. Shinobi should know this and exploit it_._"_

Heart sinking, Kimmimaro looked up. The youth was **standing** on the ceiling. Kaguya prodigy Kimmimaro could not even attempt that for at least a a few more months! The youth flipped down from the ceiling to land in front of Kimmimaro. He said one word, and strode off.

"Come." Kimmimaro followed.

—XXX—XX—XX—XX—XX—XX—XXXXXX—XX—XX—XX—XX—XX—XX—XXX—

Haku looked up from the chair she was sitting in to see the pale boy enter the room, followed by a white-haired five year old. He must have been the Kimmimaro Miya-kaasan had been talking about. He looked a bit older than her, with his shoulder-length hair pulled back from his face. He had a pair of crimson dots tattooed on his forehead above his eyes. The same crimson was under his eyes, making it look as if he was wearing eye shadow. (It's a tattoo, since eye shadow would stay on even when he transformed to CS2 form.)

He was wearing the same black pants and shirt as everyone else in the building she had seen. Even herself, after Miya had replaced her old ragged clothes. Taking a close look at his eyes, she saw the were a light green, unlike Miya and Naruto's slit-pupil red. Studying his face completely, she saw his was wearing an entirely serene expression. Mentally, she sighed. _'Another block of wood._'

Naruto pointed to another seat next to Haku. Annoyance flashed across the boy's face before he sat. Naruto nodded, and walked over to Miya and began a quiet conversation. Haku decided to risk talking to the boy next to her.

"Ano... I'm Haku." She began timidly. The white-haired boy looked at her.

"Watashi wa Kaguya Kimmimaro." His voice was strong and clear. Wait, Kaguya? Wasn't that another clan of monsters? No, Miya had called them bloodline limits...

"Do you have a bloodline limit?" As an answer he pulled his femur from his arm. Haku was horrified, until the torn flesh sealed up on it's own. The shape of the bone changed, until finally it was a beautiful bone-flower. He gave her the flower.

"Do you also possess a bloodine limit?"As an answer, she formed an acupuncture senbon needle from the moisture in the air. She handed it to him. He turned it over in his hands, and then threw it into a wall.

"It will sustain pressure..." Haku smiled at the implied compliment. They both heard a small snicker, and then clapping from the other side of the room. Looking over, she saw it was Miya clapping, and the snicker was most likely Naruto. Miya began to praise them both.

"Wonderful! You two both seem to have wonderful control and strength in your bloodline limits. I had thought your growth would be stunted due to a caged lifestyle, Kimmimaro-kun." Kimmimaro bristled. Haku wondered what she meant by caged.

"Who are you?" The boy seemed ready to attack, Miya, until Naruto stepped froward slightly. He then contented himself with glaring. Miya didn't seem to affected.

"I'm Akagan no Miya. This rather short fellow next to me is Akagan no Naruto. He's going to be your new teammate." This statement reminded Haku of a question she had been meaning to ask.

"Um, Miya-kaasan, are you called Akagan because your eyes are red? Why are they red?" Miya poked Naruto. He smacked his forehead, but opened his mouth anyway.

"We are called Akagan because our eyes are red. Everyone in our clan has red eyes. The red is a result of a complicated ritual that infuses each of us with a unit of demon chakra. As new members of the clan, you each will undergo the ritual as well. We are currently waiting for our seal master to arrive, and the we can begin." This raised more questions. Demon? New members? Ritual? Clan? Kimmimaro began to clarify some of his own questions.

"What does your clan do?"

"The Akagan was created by the Kyuubi no Kitsune to function as elite soldiers and assassins. We work to serve him, and further our power by collecting powerful students with the most potential. You two were selected as prime candidates, and are thus my teammates. It is a great honor." Haku decided to ask her question.

"What about this ritual?" Naruto displayed the most emotion she had seen on him yet, a slight smile.

"It will not hurt, if that is what worries you. The demon chakra infused allows you to use our clan's specially developed techniques, and providing a chakra boost and our signature red eyes." He smirked at her, the crimson eyes creating a malevolent effect. She felt an icy ball of fear in her gut, which was dispelled when Miya thwacked him on the back of his head.

"Itai!" He rubbed his head. "Did you have to do that?"

"Don't scare the poor girl with your little trick Nanashi-kun's been teaching you!" The door to the room opened, and a large man walked in. He chuckled.

"Still the holy terror of poor Naruto-kun Miya?" Haku was vaguely frightened of the man. He was a giant! He had duck to enter the room, bald head brushing the top of the frame. He wore, Haku noted with irritation, the exact same black shirt, pants, and sandals as everyone else in the place. This must be the seal master Naruto had mentioned. Her suspicions were confirmed when he took out several bottles of some sort of ink and began to draw a massive design on the floor.

Miya sniffed. "I hardly consider myself a terror."

"Oh, I thought you were going to say you weren't holy."

"Hey teme! I am one of the greatest virtuous maidens in the land!" The seal master gave her a skeptical look. She put her hand on her hip.

"What? You doubt my virtue?" The look she was wearing was dangerous, so no one was surprised when he simply shrugged. He introduced a quick topic change.

"I'm finished." Kimmimaro took note of the seal on the floor. His finely attuned senses indicated blood was used as the ink. His musing was interrupted when the large man pointed to him.

"You first."

—X----X-X-X--XXXXX-X-X-X-X-X--XXXXXX-X--X-X-X-X-X-XXXXX-X-X--X-X-X-X—

Seemed like a good place to end it. This chapter took a bit to post because I was at my Dad's for Friday and Saturday night. I'm aware it was all talk, but now that the Akagan has been explained, I think I put some people's questions to rest. The aforementioned voting for the pairing with Naruto are open. Every girl is possible, from Haku to the Kyuubi. They will last for two chapters, after which the real story will begin. This is all preparation. In two chapters, team 7 will meet some new people... Heh.

Sabaoth


	4. The Scroll

Red Eye4

Cyrus had a report laid on his desk. He opened the scroll. What was within was a shock.

Dear Cyrus and those who read...

Unfortunately, I fell sick with what is commonly know as the flu. I will be on break until I feel well enough to work. Until then, I hope you can rough it... Terribly sorry for any inconvienence.

Weakly,

Sabaoth

Cyrus sat at his desk, an icy fist of dread holding him.

----XXXXXX–X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-----------XXXXXXXXXXXXX-----------XXXXX-

Yes, I am sick. According to the rules, I can't post just an author's note, so you got this. I'm getting better slowly, and hope to complete the chapter and have it posted by July 9th. I have to go back to bed as it is, so g'night.

Sabaoth


	5. The Gift

Red Eye

Begin Author's Note:

Yo! Back again with chapter 4! I'm glad everyone was kind and understanding about myself being ill. I'm feeling much better today. On to business! (Oh, everyone read the reviews I got, because one of them is **the** longest run-on sentence ever.

YOSH! Pairing Votes:

1 for a Haku/Kurenai/Kyuubi... Which means harem to me since the voter didn't specify...

4 for Naru/Kurenai... Looks to be the dominant one...

1 Naru/ino...

2 Naru/Kyuubi...

And that's all. Oh by the way, at the end of this chapter, I will have one of my opinionated rants, so if you don't want to hear it... skip the end author's note...

----XXXX----XXXX----XXXX----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXX----XXXX----XXX–XX–XX—

Kimmimaro was ordered to lay down in a large cross-like seal. He did so, and listened intently to the conversation going on above him. Miya was giving orders to Naruto.

"Now channel your demon chakra, _only_ the demon chakra, mind, into the seal. No, not that much! Just a bit less... good! Okay, hit him." Kimmimaro raised a white eyebrow. Hit him? He tensed at Naruto's anticipated response.

"Alright...beginning chakra flow... now." For an icy moment, nothing happened. Sweat trickled down Kimmimaro's spine. He blinked, wondering if something had gone wrong. Tension was so thick it was as if it could be cut with a knife. He opened his mouth to ask what had happened.

That was the exact moment the entire seal blazed into flame.

Haku's eyes widened. Kimmimaro was burning! She had to raise her voice over the boy's roars of pain to be heard.

"He's on fire! We should pull him out of there!" The bald giant who had painted the seals called back.

"No, he's fine! Demon chakra looks like that in raw form, and is very powerful! While it is being forced into his chakra pathways, he feels as if he's being burned!" Haku settled slightly, but bit her lip, worried for the older boy. Would he be okay? A soon as the thought of herself in there crossed her mind, the fires disappeared. Kimmimaro sat in the center of the seal, hair shrouding his face. Miya came closer to him, and knelt down. She pulled his bangs back from his eyes. **Red, slit-pupil** eyes.

"Success!" Naruto nodded like it was preordained. The seal master, Saraki, clapped. Haku went over to Kimmimaro. She had to ask him something.

"Do they hurt?" she gestured to his eyes. He answered, voice as strong and clear as it had been before.

"Ie. I do not notice the change, except for perhaps slightly improved night vision. It is only the illusion of pain on the seal. There is no lasting damage." Miya tapped Haku's shoulder.

"Your turn."

----XXXXX-------XXXXXX—**(Time-skip: 8-years)**—XXXXXXX-----XXXXXX-----XXXX—

The Akagan elite team was again called to Cyrus. Nanashi, Miya, Kaizen, and Tsurugi again stood before Cyrus. He had summoned them to him to hear a declaration. He had two, actually.

"There are two things I must tell you. One is this: Naruto will be my heir." This proclamation set off a gasp. Cyrus knew that this was a tremendous development. The heir was the one with the most strength and potential. His second declaration was sure to surprise them more, however.

"Now that Naruto is twelve, he needs a tool to assist him in learning new jutsu at extreme speeds. What do you think I am referring to?" Miya was the smartest in the group, so they turned to her. She thought for a moment.

Her eyes widened.

"The _Sharingan!_"' Cyrus grinned.

"Of course. Naruto must receive the most powerful Sharingan that can be found." Nanashi was puzzled.

"Naruto isn't an Uchiha." He stated. "How could he manifest the Sharingan?" Cyrus nodded.

"You have hit upon the most crucial point. Naruto cannot manifest the Sharingan. So..." He saw the gears in their heads turning.

"You want us to steal some Uchiha's eyes?" they all roared simultaneously. They looked at each other, surprised.

"Correct. However, with the recent Uchiha massacre, only two Uchiha survive. One is but a child, without the Sharingan. However, the other, Uchiha Itachi, has the Mangekyou Sharingan. It is Sharingan at it's finest." Cyrus smiled. Nanashi took a moment to confirm.

"So we are to..." Cyrus interrupted.

"You are to hunt down Uchiha Itachi with two other teams. Bring back his eyes so we can transfer them to Naruto. That case over there has everything you will need." He pointed to a previously unnoticed black box. Nanashi went over and opened it.

Wow.

The case held pretty much everything there was to know about the Uchiha. Shinobi ID, registration forms, personal history, ranking, height, weight, appearance, full body photographs, blood samples, favorite food! Nanashi didn't want to know how Cyrus got a hold of this. Cyrus added some information that would be useful.

"That silver case at the bottom has special seals that will keep the eyes fresh, to bring the back. Your assist teams are in the courtyard. Good Luck on your assignment." Nanashi nodded.

"Hai, Cyrus-sama."

---------XXXXXXX-------XXXXXXX-X--------XXXXXXX-------XXXXXXX------XXXXX—

Miya was bored. After two weeks of tracking, they had finally found Itachi. Now they were waiting for him to fall asleep, so they could jump him and hopefully take him down without a fight.

That was the plan. As if it would work.

She fully expected the two assist (read: Expendable cannon fodder) teams would die. They were there so the elite could pull off a super-move that would leave at least the eyes intact. Miya was toying with the idea of saturating the place with poisons, as was her wont. No way pretty-boy would escape that.

Nanashi thought he would.

So the real plan was to hit him with a binding jutsu, blast him with poisons, then decapitate him. That would work. Probably. Maybe.

This self-doubt thing was annoying!

In fact, it was exasperating. She was about to just hit him and consequences be damned, when she noticed he had gone to sleep. YOSH! Finally some action!

Nanashi gave the signal.

The two cannon fodder groups leapt into the field. The nukenin dispatched his first two assailant with a flurry of Katon jutsu. He was more shook up than they had guessed. Itachi wasn't conserving chakra or watching his surroundings.

Miya licked her lips. Easy meat.

The Nukenin was totaling the two teams, as expected. He finished the final with a burst of black flame. What was that? Amatseru, he had said... The fires were still burning. He looked strained after their usage. Nanashi seemed to have prepared for this. He leapt in behind him.

"_Fuuka Hoin!_" The scroll he had pulled out emitted a vapor that envelope and removed the fire. Itachi was tired, strained from Mangekyou use. He hadn't had the thing for that long, Nanashi guessed. Itachi opened his mouth, wild-eyed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nanashi smiled. It was hidden by the veil.

"We are the Akagan. As to what we want... You will see. Or perhaps not." Not see...? They were after the Mangekyou Sharingan. Nanashi saw his face light up in recognition.

"Yes, we want your eyes. Not that it there will be no fight." No fight? What did he mean?

With a rush of horror, he realized what he had done. He had let the man's teammates get behind him.

His lungs expelled a rush of air as needles hit his back. He slumped to the ground, throat locking up, so he could not even speak in his final moments.

Miya grinned at her handiwork, as the gaki's eyes glazed over. He moved feebly once, then settled and did not stir.

Nanashi knelt over the corpse with a kunai as Tsurugi took out the silver case...

—XXXXX------XXXXXX------XXXXX------XXXXXXX-------XXXXXX-----XXXXX----XX-

Good place to end it. It is 3:00 AM and I am so tired. I'm posting this sucker, and going to bed.

Next time on Red Eye! Voting draws to a close! Naruto get Itachi's Sharingan! (Bet nobody saw that coming) Team Naruto's first (readable anyway...) Mission!

Later.

Sabaoth.


	6. The Test

Red Eye

Begin Author's Note:

Yo! Back again. Again. Whatever. Now some people are undoubtedly pissed about the wait. I have a story I'd like to tell.

About a month and a half ago, I got a graphics card upgrade. Cost me 464 bucks. About 1 week ago, it screwed up. It screwed up. IT SCREWED THE FUCK UP! Naturally, I'm just ever so slightly pissed off. So I take into Best Buy and pay them 70 dollars of hard earned money to do a "diagnostic". 4 days later, they call me. They tell me it's my graphics card that is the problem. Then they tell me and I quote, "We can get a replacement for 158 dollars." My calm as a coma approach was to light this greasy wop up like a leaking gas pipe. But I got it back and am back to writing. Without my new card, which is being replaced by the manufacturer. On to business. I appeared to have gotten a mixed reaction with the death of Itachi. Some were approving. Nobody came right out and said you were pissed. One reviewer expressed his concern that Itachi died way too fast. Now, it wasn't a flame, fortunately. If so, I would have ignored it. No, this reviewer (I'm slightly embarrassed to say that I don't have my reviews page open at the moment so I have no idea who he is.) expressed his views in a polite, reasonable manner. I'd like to thank him for respecting my wish to leave criticism like he did. Due to his manner of reviewing, I'm going to give a complete answer to his concern. Here is the logical reasoning.

Itachi had just left his village. He had been hunted by ANBU for a while. His adrenaline levels were high, and at that point he'd probably be jumping at shadows. Just when he gets to sleep, BAM! He gets attacked. He's tired and frazzled, and makes mistakes he wouldn't ordinarily make. Reason two: this story isn't about Itachi. It is about Naruto. Many of the first chapters have been preparation, to get everything ready. This chapter, my Ocs start to disappear, and this becomes Naruto's story. Well, after his Mangekyou Sharingan is implanted, anyway. Oh, and no complaining about that. Naruto won't use Amatseru and Tsuyomiki every battle. In fact, I might just have him usually use just the regular 3 tomoe Sharingan. And Naruto won't be all-powerful. He's low jounin level right now. Kakashi could beat him, and Asuma and Kurenai could put up a good fight. At least till he used Mangekyou. He stands almost no chance against Kage or the Sannin.

Pairing votage:

7 for a Naru/Haku/Kurenai/Kyuubi...As soon as I wrote harem I had the premonition of this happening...

5 Naru/Kurenai...These voters will be pleased to know Kurenai is still in the winning category...

2 Naru/Ino... Not looking good for them...

1 Naru/Haku...

2 Naru/Kyuubi.

Wow! NHKK went from one vote to 7 in two chapters. Between this chapter and the next, that is all you have left. Make your votes count...

-----XXXXXX-------XXXXXXX--------XXXXXXXX--------XXXXXXXX--------XXXXXX—

At age fifteen, Naruto had left his childhood long behind. The Akagan was his life, and his passion. His days were filled with training, and sleepless nights spent studying theory and techniques. His icy demeanor remained, but he was more sociable among friends. Right now, however, he was not among friends. He was in a medical lab, off the main Akagan compound. Looking out the window, he was treated to a spectacular view of the frosty village that was his home. Snowflakes swirled on a light breeze to a background of the setting sun, painting the sky with a beautiful combination of blues, yellows, pinks, and reds. The little snow-covered houses clustered around a main chapel to the Kyuubi no Kitsune provided a peaceful image, which allowed him to forget his troubles for a little while. Behind all of this was the best view of the continent he could ask for. He could see the dark cliffs that were home to the Kumo-nin, the sprawling forests of Fire Country, the lowlands of Rice, the harsh western death-pit that was Kaze no Kuni. He could even glimpse the bog that was Water near the Wave atoll. Beyond all these, vast seas stretched, waiting to swallow unwary explorers.

No one in the Akagan knew exactly what waited across those seas. Myths of a Paradise and a Hell traveled with the peddlers who braved the known world. Tales of all sorts of lands pervaded the minds of those who believed in such things. After the Great Cataclysms that had rocked the world and destroyed so much, no one had braved the newly created seas. No one was foolish, or brave enough to.

"Naruto-kun?" a voice shook him from his thoughts. It was the chief medic, a tiny, shifty little man that Naruto didn't like. His eyes were constantly looking from side to side. He was hunched over today, his arms wrapped around a little silver case. Naruto was instantly suspicious.

"What is that?" He asked. The man looked out the window.

"That's the village."

"Yes, I know that's the village. What is _that_?" This time, he pointed. The man looked down at the box.

"Uh, a box?" Naruto sighed. Now he remembered why he didn't like him. The man was an idiot.

"Forget it." The little man shrugged and motioned to a table.

"Lie down, please." Naruto complied, and the odious medical officer soaked a rag in a strong-smelling liquid, then advanced on Naruto. Naruto had some obvious objections at this questionable course of action.

"What the hell are you doing?" The medic shrank back.

"Uh, Anesthetic?" Naruto rolled his eyes. How was that a question?

"Fine."

He let the medic cover his mouth and nose with the rag, and his vision dissolved into a series of technicolor bubbles.

—XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX-----XXXXXX------XXXXXXX------XXXXXX----XXXX–

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke was a dull throb around his eyes. He kept them closed and ran through a mental check-list of sensations. Tender skin, faint dizziness, Heightened pulse, ache and pain...

His eyes snapped open. He scanned the room with new vision. Everything seemed to be moving slower than was usual. His eyes seemed sharper as well. He decided on the final test. He levered himself off the bed.

Naruto took one good look in the mirror.

—XXXXX–X-X-X-----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXXX—

Everyone in the village heard an echoing roar.

"SWEET KAMI!"

—XXXXX–X-X-X-----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXXX—

The medic's office was invaded by a shout.

"What the hell?" the man asked the air.

—XXXXX–X-X-X-----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXXX—

Cyrus was chuckling. The boy must have looked in a mirror.

—XXXXX–X-X-X-----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXXX—

Naruto was very, very angry. His eyes were no longer the slit-pupils he was accustomed to seeing. His eyes had been replaced by solid black ones. They worked, true, but cutting his own eyes out and giving him some other guy's was not going to go unpunished. The little bastard soon to be dead medical officer was in for it.

—XXXXX–X-X-X-----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXXX—

Haku and Kimmimaro were heading to the medical office to investigate a strange shout they had heard. Well more appropriately, Haku was investigating and Kimmimaro was coming because she had not left off asking him until he finally relented.

They were walking toward the building when suddenly they heard a familiar voice roar out a familiar technique.

"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" The window shattered, and a screaming medic, in flames, went flying. After fifteen yards, he slammed into the ground. He gained an additional five yards skidding to a stop. The two looked at each other, then the burning medic, then each other again.

Kimmimaro raised an eyebrow.

Haku giggled, then looked back at the busted window. Only one person she knew would do that to a chief medical officer. Sure enough, Naruto stood in the center of it, framed by the shattered edges.

Then she spotted an inconsistency.

Haku had been trained for senbon. She had learned how to sight every detail on a human body. She knew all eight vital points. Her accuracy was 100. She noticed small details.

Like the fact Naruto's eyes were onyx, not red.

"Naruto, what happened to your eyes?" She asked calmly. Perhaps too calmly. Kimmimaro looked at his eyes, then preformed a double take.

"That little bastard cut them out!" Kimmimaro shrugged.

"Perhaps he had a good reason?" Naruto's spluttered in rage, and Haku had to restrain him from killing her white-haired friend as she looked at said friend skeptically.

"A good reason to take out someone's eyes?" Kimmimaro looked at his feet.

"Just throwing it out there..." he muttered.

"Nevertheless, he did have a good reason." The strong and eloquent voice of Cyrus, the leader of the Akagan, announced him as his long strides, which a slight limp did not hamper in the least. The man never went anywhere without a long, hooded cloak that hid him entirely. His life required him to be an unknown man who hid in the shadows. Everything about him reflected that. His power required a great personal sacrifice.

"Good reason? Tell me this 'good' reason then!" Naruto was apparently not amused. Cyrus chuckled.

"Allow us to step indoors, then I will show you. Oh, Haku-chan, Have someone clean that up." He pointed toward the flaming corpse in the snow.

—XXXXX–X-X-X-----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXXX—

Back inside the office, they were arrayed neatly in a room. Kimmimaro was sitting patiently in a chair near the door. Haku was fidgeting with a senbon while seated on a bed. Naruto was staring into a mirror while Cyrus stood next to him He had some advice for them.

"Everyone watch Naruto-kun's eyes. You will not want to miss this." Kimmimaro leaned towards them.

"What exactly are we going to see?" Cyrus chuckled again.

"You shall see, my boy." Kimmimaro stiffened almost imperceptibly. Haku sent him a warning glance. She knew and understood he had issues, for lack of a better word, with his family. He slowly exhaled, then nodded to her. He was in control. Cyrus, if he noticed the exchange, did nothing.

"Naruto-kun, try and focus chakra to your eyes." Naruto frowned, confused, but he did as told. All of them gasped when Naruto's eyes were flooded with red, and swirling black tomoe appeared in them. Haku recognized it first.

"The Sharingan.." Naruto's mouth was dropping open. Cyrus' entire being exuded accomplishment.

"Hai, Haku-chan. I have procured a Sharingan for Naruto-kun. Now we have to test it."

—XXXXX–X-X-X-----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXXX—

Naruto's team leapt through the trees as he reviewed his 'test' mission specifications. The Akagan, usually very picky about what it would and would not accept, but for the test, it seemed that they were willing to allow a distasteful client for once.

One Gatoh, more pig than man, had asked them to assassinate a Nami no Kuni citizen named Tazuna. Naruto didn't know why, and he didn't care. This Tazuna supposedly had ninja bodyguards. Naruto was eager to test his skill against them, while stealing their best techniques with the Sharingan.

"Haku, ETA?" She checked their surroundings. Then she sighed, and went with her instincts.

"We'll get there when we get there." Naruto and Kimmimaro simultaneously rolled their eyes. He intended to see this to the bitter end.

"Why can't I get a straight answer? Every time we try this stuff, you're always so vauge."

"And you're impaitient!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Don't play innocent!"

"Playing, am I?"

"Yes, you are!" Kimmimaro finally put an eloquent halt to the argument.

"We have arrived."

—XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXXX----XXX-

A dual Konoha genin team was leading an older man through the forest. There was some spirited conversation between genin and senseis, but all in all, they seemed to have a basic grasp of teamwork. Naruto smirked. His team had been a team for almost all their lives. They knew each other so intimately that entire conversations could take place without a word.

The little children didn't stand a chance. There was just one problem.

To preform this, they had to be ninja. For Gatoh, that was the best grouping of assassins he could think of. The little piggy man had said if they weren't ninja, they weren't hired. So, some loony on the council had come up the with the rather good idea to fake a Hidden Village.

Unfortunately, said loony had come up with the idea of Kagegakure. Who was supposed to run it? The Kagekage? Fools, the lot of them. Sadly, they were powerful fools. So, in the end, Naruto had been talked into wearing a forehead protector that was entirely black. Not even a village symbol on it.

The Konoha-nin were going to have to be very stupid.

Well, most ninja were surprisingly stupid anyway. And, if anything went wrong, no one would leave here alive anyway. Well, except his team. A dark grin adorned his face as he readied a Shunshin no Jutsu.

----XXXXXX-----XXXXX-----XXXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXXX------XXXXX-----XXXX–

Kakashi and Kurenai were walking at the head of the genin team. Hinata and Sakura were behind them, with Sakura expounding on the decadence on the demon pig, Ino, and Hinata stammering and blushing. Kiba and Shino were walking behind them, and Uchiha Sauske swaggering behind those two. The final one, Shinta, (Who will be totally canon Naruto-esque.) was bringing up the rear. The client, Tazuna, was in the middle of all this.

Something wasn't right. Kakashi could feel the sudden menacing air around him. He confirmed it when Kurenai gave him a slight glance. She was nervous. He was already being very, very wary of his surroundings. His adrenaline levels spiked as he realized **_he was being watched_**.

Then someone used a Shunshin to appear in the center of their line. The neatly ordered little formation dissolved into chaos.

He and Kurenai turned quickly to defend their students. Sakura screamed, and Hinata nearly fainted. Sauske leapt away and Kiba and Shino prepared for a fight. Shinta dodged to the side. Kunai were readied on all sides, except Sakura, who gaped at the intruder.

The unknown-nin was standing leisurely at the center of the line, facing Tazuna. A large black cloak concealed everything but a fully black hitai-ate, veil, and onyx eyes. His shoulder length obsidian hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. He raised his head and stared Tazuna in the face.

"Tazuna-san... Surrender yourself." Kakashi angrily shook his head. This man wasn't even paying them any attention. Shinta, unfortunately ruined the element of surprise.

"Hey Teme! You have to beat us to get him!" He then punctuated his sentence with several kunai.

The kuroi-nin disappeared, than appeared again behind Shinta. The boy angrily blustered as he attempted a kick, which was dodged.

"Kuso!" Shinta threw a punch. It was caught. The kuroi-nin held him by the wrist.

"You're annoying." With a viper-quick movement, he broke the boy's wrist. Shinta screamed, and the man whipped around and snatched Kakashi's thrown kunai out of the air. He blocked several more, and made a single seal. There was a **poof** of smoke, and he reappeared behind Kiba.

Kiba turned.

Too slow. The man lunged forward and slammed a devastating uppercut into Kiba's stomach. He then brought an elbow drop onto the back of his head, and a knee hit the embattled boy's gut. He shoved the genin forward and made another seal. A bunshin of some sort popped into existence and punched the boy backwards. At the same time, he flicked behind Kiba. A Kunai with a blade twice the length of his hand was clenched in his fist.

"Ja Matta." He stabbed Kiba in the back. The poor genin's pained scream echoed through the clearing. Kurenai flinched and Sakura screamed again. Everything was up to him. He threw several more shuriken, and used the moment of distraction to unmask his Sharingan. This seemed to amuse the kuroi-nin. He laughed, and another ninja joined them. This one was unmistakably a woman.

She was tall, and long, midnight tresses fell to the small of her back. She was garbed the same as the man, but there was one crucial difference. Here eyes were a nightmarish red that compared to the horror of the Kyuubi.

"What have we here?" Another nin dropped from the trees. This one had white hair.

"Looks like genin to me." The first nin raised his head. The konoha shinobi gasped in shock.

"So, Sharingan Kakashi, we finally meet. It is good to test mine against yours."

Impossibly, his eyes were a fully developed Sharingan.

----XXXXXX-----XXXXX-----XXXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXXX------XXXXX-----XXXX–

Uh oh. Sauske is going to freak out by next chapter... Kiba is already down, and haku and Kimmimaro haven't even joined the battle. Things aren't looking good for the leaf.


	7. Sharingan Manifests

Red Eye 6

Begin Author's Note

Sweetness. The long awaited fight will team 7 will begin now, and I'm contemplating killing Naruto's replacement off. By the time when the decision comes, I will probably be towards the chapter end. Oh, and by the way, whoever it was who pleaded with me to not kill off Tazuna, Team Akagan won't. This isn't really a primary mission. Nobody likes Gatoh anyway. Has anyone ever seen a Wave mission where Gatoh doesn't die? I'm not about to start a trend. Plus, I hate Gatoh. I shall now move to business! Pairing votage! The winner is... (drumroll) Naruto + Haku + Kurenai +Kyuubi (who hasn't even shown up yet...hmmmm) Ah! I just read a review by unrelenting-torment247 who noticed my little plot hole about Naruto's age. He also called my brilliant. I know, my friend. Magnificent me is just too awesome. My rambling has now finished and we go to your featured entertainment. (Read: konoha getting their collective ass handed to them.)

----XXXXX------XXXXX—XXXXX-----------XXXXX--------XXX-----------XXXX-----------

It could not be. Sauske's mind was working furiously. There was only one explanation his strained brain (Ha! I made a rhyme.) could gather. It was his usual one.

"ITACHI!" Sauske roared. He tossed eight shuriken at the Sharingan-nin. The nin whipped out a kunai and blocked each shuriken with lightning-quick movements. The thinner shuriken were repelled easily by the kunai, and landed in the dirt. Sauske crouched down, then sped towards the nin. He moved at incredible speeds, and was behind the man in a second.

"Too bad..." Sauske swung a roundhouse kick with all his might. The cloaked nin was gone, though Sauske hadn't expected the kick to connect. He turned to see the cloak-freak (which is Naruto's name for now...) had already moved three yards away. Sauske barely parried the shuriken the cloak-freak had sent at him with his own kunai.

After getting all of them, Sauske relaxed slightly. Big mistake. Another four shuriken, from seemingly nowhere, grazed his arms. Sauske gritted his teeth as he stared at the cuts. Why hadn't he been able to block that? He winced as a loud metallic ping echoed as the last four embedded themselves in Sakura's kunai pouch and thus leg.

Sauske swore, and used a trump card. His fingers flashed through now easily remembered seals, and he called a technique.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" The kage-nin (that's better..) Made his own seals and slammed his hands into the ground.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!"(Earth element: Upside-down mud wall.) chakra rippled through his hands to the ground, and the earth reared up in a large wall that block the fireball.

The ground suddenly heaved, and a giant dragon, made entirely of rock and dirt, reared out of the soil. It fixed yellowed eyes on the Uchiha, and the kage-nin laughed from his vantage atop the beast's head.

"Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu." (Earth element: Earth dragon blast.)

Kakashi announced his presence with an attack of his own.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" (Water element: water dragon blast.) A dragon, identical to the kage-nin's except it was water and not earth, slammed into the kage-nin and his attack. The effect was similar to throwing a water balloon at a tank. Water splashed off the pair, and all Kakashi could accomplish was soaking the kage-nin. The kage-nin taunted again.

"Fool. What a weak attempt." Sauske clenched his fists in rage and hate. Kakashi tried something else. If the last didn't take it out, the this would.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!" (Water element: grand waterfall.) The water that lashed up slowly took chunks off of the serpentine structure until it finally gave out and crumbled into the churning waters, taking the kage-nin with it.

Puddles had formed everywhere as it had looked as if it rained when the dragon and water met. Everyone watched as the kage-nin leapt out of the water, seemingly unaffected. The dragon had not fared so well and became a huge pile of earth. Sauske smirked as he met him halfway. He threw a right punch, and grinned and the kage-nin, still thought to be Itachi, twisted out of the way. His left hand accelerated forward, a hook into the path of the shinobi. Everyone was spellbound, the kage-nin's teammates watching just like the rest of the Konoha teams.

Direct hit.

Sauske preformed a flying somersault as his face twisted from happiness to confusion. His head met the mud in spectacular fashion. The kage-nin stood frozen, leg extended where he had kicked the Uchiha aside. He rotated it back and stood, waiting for the genin to get up and return to the fight.

Sauske coughed as he regained the air in his lungs. He shakily pushed himself up. He sent a gkare that should have melted the kage-nin where he stood. Sakura turned toward her sensei.

"Umm, Sauske-kun will win, right Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi said nothing. Whoever this was, he seemed easily capable of annihilating the Uchiha prodigy. Kakashi's sharingan hadn't even seen the kick coming. That meant the kage-nin must be on an insane speed level, or had practice hiding his movements. Sakura bit her lip in nervousness as her teacher did not respond.

Sauske charged the nin, throwing an assortment of punches and kicks that were blocked, dodged, or parried. Frustration grew slowly, and he decided to play dirty. Sauske suddenly stopped mid-kick, and stomped on a puddle. Dirty water splashed into the kage-nin's eyes. Sauske then used the opportunity to deliver a powerful uppercut the tossed the nin several yards. He landed hard, and Sauske panted. That was his best in Taijutsu he'd given. He let loose a taunt of his own.

"Hn. Hit you too hard?"

Splash!

The entire audience's mouths dropped open as the nin popped into water and splashed into a puddle. Sauske turned, dread gripping him as he saw the nin rise out of the mud pile. Kakashi was confused. His Sharingan should have seen that it was a clone! The Kage-nin fulfilled the tradition of battle banter.

"Mizu Bunshin. (Water clone) Quite useful."

Sauske's anger had reached biblical levels.

"Die, onii-san!" (Older brother)

"Huh? His brother?" Sakura asked.

Sauske flashed through seals. He was using his ace.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" (Fire element: Dragon flame.)

The raging flames enveloped the kage-nin. Sauske kept up the attack, pressing it until he collapsed, nearly chakra-less. The kage-nin was burning merrily, lit like a match tossed into gasoline. He dropped to the ground, ash swirling in the breeze.

Then the spectators heard a sound. An annoying sound. An all too familiar sound.

**Poof!**

"Impossible!" Sauske was livid. The supposedly dead-nin had been replaced by a burning log. The kage-nin appeared behind Sauske. He looked very, very angry. Sauske turned around and met Sharingan eyes. But not normal Sharingan. The nin's tomoe had merged, forming a different Sharingan that Sauske recognized.

"Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsuyomiki!" Nothing happened for exactly three seconds. Then Sauske screamed. The kage-nin let him drop, and watched with interest as he curled into a fetal position, still screaming with barely any pause. He turned towards the remaining Konoha shinobi. His eyes challenged them. (I couldn't resist..)

Kakashi could only think of one thing to do. He had prepared for bad situations. He readied a scroll that he had slipped from his vest. He could only hope this worked.

"Doton: Doton Tsuiga no jutsu!" (Earth tracking fang) Dogs rushed out of the ground and bit the kage-nin, holding him in place. Kakashi had already finished his second set of seals. Electric blue chakra began to collect in his hand. His roared out the name of the technique.

"Raikiri!" Unknown to him, the Kage-nin was watching him very carefully, copying the technique. He seemed oblivious to the fact this could kill him. He was too calm. Kakashi knew this, but he also knew that he could not just hold on to a Raikiri in use. He had to use it, or risk loss of his hand.

Several things happened at once. First, the female Kage-nin, one Kakashi had completely forgotten, casually tossed several senbon at the summoning scroll. The dogs disappeared. The Sharingan-nin formed a single seal, using Shunshin no jutsu to move out of Kakashi's visual range. Finally, the third shinobi kicked the Copy-nin, causing him to overbalance and fall. The Raikiri plowed into the dirt. It slowly died.

"Your opponent is me, Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi." The Akagan no Kimmimaro said serenely.

----XXXXX-----XXXXXX-----X-XXXX----XXXXX-----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXX–XXX–

Ha! I catered to everybody's wishes! Sauske got Tsuyomiki-pwned, Kakashi fought Naruto for a bare minimum, and nobody said anything about not using Mangekyou. Still, Naruto doesn't know how to use it yet. I've always imagined the Sharingan to be instinctual. Itachi's incredible and no one gave him any special training with it, because he killed everybody in the Uchiha who even slightly mattered.

Now, for one of my all-powerful rants. I feel like ranting today. On a side note (worst possible place to put this), My updates may become irregular, because I try to write every day or so, but sometimes I get home from work and I feel half-dead... you know the deal. Anyway, I shall now address the issue that seems to be overly prevalent on every site. Well, among myself and like-minded readers, anyways.

Naruto/Hinata fics. Now I'm not saying all of them are bad, and I'm also not saying that this coupling is canon-impossible. I have read one or two that were pretty decent, actually, but a vast majority are, in lieu of a better word, **shit**. There are a few things that most people really need to take into consideration when they write these things. Firstly, Hinata has no spine. None. I have seen a raped woman with more confidence. Before she can pair up with Naruto, she needs a bit of spine. Otherwise, Naruto's domineering personality will run her right over. Secondly, Naruto is very dense. Very dense. His IQ is probably a little over room temperature. He has no chance of noticing her. This ties in with problem one. Thirdly, and this is a big one, the Hyuuga family. They have to hate the fox. They also seem rather dogmatic. Hinata would have to be disowned or run away. Now with this in mind, let me write the typical Naruto-Hinata.

--------Naruto loves Hinata-------(Look at this fangirl's creative page break.)------------------------

One day, Naruto woke up and thought about the fuzzy felling (Look at the wonderful mispelling) he gots (and what good grammar! An Engrish speaker.) Around Hinata. Suddenly, Kyuubi spoke up in the back of his head. He said it was love and Naruto, knowing that this was a destructive evil demon who just happens to know all about human love, agrees. (Wait...I have to pair up Naruto with Kyuubi... Hmmm.)

(Idiot author makes lots of spaces in an effort to trick us into thinking this is longer.)

(We aren't buying it.)

Naruto walked up to Hinata and shamelessly declared her undying love for her, even though he's never shown her more than polite kindness. She miraculously grows into a beuatiful (more misspelling) woman right before his eyes, loses her host of psychological problems, stuttering, and god knows what else right in the passage of two seconds. The Hyuuga family, who have every indication of being heartless, cannot help but allow this true love to thrive. Then they get married and live happily ever after, even though Orochimaru and Sauske and Akatsuki and every new villain of the week is after Naruto.

----------------The perfect end------(How cute... SHUT THE FUCK UP!)--------------------------

That, my friends, was satisfying.


	8. The Cycle of Suffering

Red Eye 7

Begin Author's Note:

Oh Jesus. With help of my reviewer, whose name I remember not, I have realized a crucial truth. I've been spelling Uchiha **Sasuke**'s name wrong. I could have sworn I was spelling it right... I guess I'm just an idiot or something. Sorry guys. I have come to the light. I know how to spell! Also, there is another anonymous reviewer whose name I don't remember, not because I was distracted, but because he was an idiot. He starts off with "there is no plothole naruto just got in early DUH". First of all, nice punctuation, jackass. Secondly, **N**aruto. Finally, know you nothing about Naruto? The only people that I have ever known to get in early are clan prodigies. Itachi? Prodigy. Kakashi? Prodigy. Both of them had a famous name behind them as well. Naruto was not only hated, he sucked. Badly. The Sandaime can't make the place drop their standards entirely... To quote you, little jackass, DUH. To business. This took longer than usual because I kept having a hard time writing Kimmimaro's fight. You guys are reading the like fifth draft of this. Yeah, you read that right.

—XXXX-----XXXXX-----XXXXX-----XXXXXX-----XXXXX-----XXXXXX-----XXXXX-----

Kakashi gritted his teeth. He was low on chakra, and this shinobi hadn't even joined the fight yet. He was fresh, and from what Kakashi could sense, stronger than his Sharingan-wielding teammate. He was also ready to beat Kakashi into the ground. The genin and Kurenai might be able to handle the other two. Maybe. The Kage-nin apparently took his silence for an answer, and raised both arms, strange white spikes growing out of his sleeves. Was that bone? The kage-nin saw his glance at the spikes, and cleared his throat.

"This is my Kekkei Genkai. I am able to alter the density, shape, and movement of my innumerable bones. Prepare to fight against the most powerful of those who have the Shikotsumyaku (corpse bone pulse...)" With this declaration, he rushed the Copy-Ninja. Kakashi, thinking quickly, formed a single seal.

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!" At least fifty clones of Kakashi appeared, menacing the Kage-Nin with drawn kunai and smirks. The white-haired shinobi merely tilted his head, mocking Kakashi. The clones all rushed him at once. They all dog-piled the Kage-nin, concealing him from view. Kakashi grinned and turned to help Kurenai with the other two. A sudden sound from behind him made him turn. What he saw frightened him beyond belief.

The Kage-nin was moving quickly around his clones, dealing out death to each one as he passed. He was unscathed, in spite of the best efforts of the bunshin. Several attempted to hit him from all sides at once. He spun, stabbing out quickly, impaling all the would-be assailants. He rushed the astonished Kakashi, and at an incredible speed, scored a pair of slices before Kakashi could get away. He used a Kawarimi before he could be impaled, and moved to a safe distance.

The Kage-nin threw off his cloak. Underneath it he wore a net shirt, with rather large holes. The bone spikes retracted and he raised a hand over his shoulder. Kakashi felt a slight disturbance in the air near him, and Hinata and Sakura landed near him, both taking a look at the Kage-nin's pale, well-muscled chest and blushing horribly. Hinata made her purpose known first.

"K-k-k-Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei s-sent us to h-h-h-help..." She trailed off as she saw something that was impossible according to her limited knowledge. Kakashi looked back and swore. Sakura had to add in yet another scream. The Kage-nin had what appeared to be his spinal cord sliding out of his shoulder. It was in the shape of a sword. He pulled it free and the bloodless wound zipped up almost instantly.

"Tsubaki no Mai." He leapt for Kakashi, his bone blade forming a shallow slash in the Copy-nin's side. An underhand slash gave Kakashi what would become a new scar on his torso. Finally, the shinobi stopped in front of him and began to lash out in stabs that were next to impossible. They were so fast, the Kage-nin's arm was a blur. When they finished, Kakashi flew backwards and struck a tree. He did not move.

—XXXX-----XXXXX----XXXX-----XXXXX----XXXX—XXXX----XXXXX-----XXXXX-----

Naruto appeared next to Haku, still in slight pain from using that new Sharingan attack. He did not truly know what he had done, just that it had come, and so had the name. Tsuyomiki. It was almost incredible that he could mentally torture someone for what seemed to be 72 hours. He had forced the Uchiha brat to relive his worst nightmares for the entire time. He wondered if there was something else this new Sharingan, the Mangekyou, could do.

"Did he hit you to hard, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked him, her voice just slightly too sweet. She was mocking him again, just because she always though he got too arrogant in the face of successes. Hardly.

"Haku-chan, can you please deal with the rest of the Genin while I finish off the jounin? (Right, not arrogant at all..)" She rolled her eyes. He was at half strength, while his chosen enemy was fresh, and carried an unknown bag of tricks. However, she acquiesced. Perhaps getting himself beaten would stop him from being so arrogant all the time.

"Very well. I will need some room..." Naruto took the hint, and leapt away. The Konoha jounin looked between the two of them, and finally simply leapt of after him. The remaining Genin tensed up and prepared for a fight. Haku started it off.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu." Mist rolled in from all sides, obscuring anything that wasn't two feet in front of them. Aburame Shino was relying on his bugs to tell him where this new enemy was, and soon discovered that she was behind him, striking out with something. He whirled and blocked with a kunai. She had a senbon, long and thin, held in her hand. They clashed several times, neither gaing or losing anything in terms of attack or block. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You can keep up? Surprising, for a Genin. But tell me, can you do...this?" Shino's mouth dropped open. She was making seals with one hand. She finished, and water rose up all around them, as she called out the name of her technique.

"Senatsu Suishou!" The water condensed into a flurry of senbon, all flying at the Aburame scion. He attampted to use the kikai to block, but the sheer amount of needles were able to disable him. He dropped to the ground. The other boy tried a back attack, but she leapt out of the way. The attack had thinned the mist enough for him to see her, so Shinta used the attack he had learned from the forbiddden scroll the night he had rescued it from Mizuki.

"Katon: Chakra Katana!" A burning Katana formed in his hand, and he rushed at her, swinging like a madman. Haku was forced back, dodging the burning blade. The Genin was not proficient with it, but a four-foot flaming chakra construct would be hard to approach if swung around. She turned and fled, looking for Kimmimaro, while Shinta followed, screaming threats.

—XXXXX-----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXXX—XXXX-----XXXXX-----XXXX----XXXXX—

Kurenai locked eyes with the strange teen she now knew as Naruto. He returned her gaze with a smirk. She could see _something_ behind his eyes, perhaps bewilderment or even fear? She decided to find out all she could about this new enemy.

"So, you have the Sharingan?" She asked him, hoping he was in a talking mood. He was. "Yes. It was procured for me, from the only other Uchiha that survived the massacre, three years ago." He waited for her surprise and shock. He was not disappointed. Her mouth slowly dropped open, and she emitted a strangled gasp. "Then you... you..." He cut her off. "No, I did not defeat Uchiha Itachi. He was quite tenacious, and I doubt that at age twelve I would have survived." She swallowed, relief that he was not _that_ strong flooding through her.

She tried something sneaky. While keeping him talking, she would begin to weave a genjutsu around him. "And you are from Kagegakure? Why hasn't this village been heard of before?" He chuckled, as if to some unseen joke. "Is it that we have never been seen before or that we eliminated all witnesses?" She tensed slightly. He laughed again.

Kurenai made her move. She triggered her trap, and leapt to the side around him, enjoying her victory. Right now he would be seeing himself trapped in tree roots, and she would place a kunai to his throat, allowing her to either use him as a hostage or simply kill him.

That was how it was supposed to work, anyway.

When she arrived next to him, he suddenly spun, grabbing her arms. He stared into her surprised eyes, and she mentally swore. The Sharingan!

He smirked at her. "Have you already forgotten these?" he asked. She had to bite back a curse. He transferred both of her arms to one hand, and drew a kunai with the other. "Now, milady, I must bid you a fond adieu, and I hope to see—" He was cut off as something totally unexpected happened.

"Gatsuuga!" The wounded Kiba and Akamaru barreled into him from behind, tossing a relatively unscathed Kurenai to the ground, and Naruto into a tree so hard it busted in half. Kiba grinned at his successful sneak attack.

"Haha! Got ya, you tricky bastard!" Kiba wasn't pulling any punches on this one. Kurenai stood, checking herself for damage. She had extremely light wounds from hitting the ground. Naruto, however, would be lucky to survive. "Good job, Kiba."

Her estimations were shattered, however, when not only did Naruto stand, he was able to leap away, presumably towards his teammates. She immediately followed, while Kiba suddenly noticed he was all alone, and chased after them.

"Hey, wait for me!"

----XXXXX-----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXX----XXXX—X-XXXX----XXXXX----XXXX-----

"Kakashi-sensei!" Both Sakura and Hinata screamed and he hit the tree. The Kage-nin admired his handiwork. He turned, preparing to finish off the Genin pair, when he felt his teammates rushing towards him. Both Haku and Naruto landed on either side of him, Naruto suffering some internal wound and Haku fleeing a chakra construct held by the seemingly incompetent Genin.

Shinta grinned. "Got ya right where we want ya, tricky bastards!" The red-eyed Jounin landed near him, followed by the dog Genin. Wasn't he incapacitated? A quick glance revealed he was bleeding from an unseen gash. The five Konoha shinobi encircled the Akagan team, the jounin casting a glance at her unconscious companion.

This was a dislikeable situation, with both teams light to heavily wounded. Naruto was casting a hate-filled glare at the dog Genin, who foolishly sneered back. Kimmimaro shook his head. Naruto would make it a point to kill or at least maul this one. An uncomfortable silence stretched, until the jounin initiated conversation.

"Who are you? What do you truly want?" Naruto chuckled, causing blood to spill out of his mouth slightly. His demon chakra would have to regenerate that before he could effectively fight again, and he knew it. He was stalling the conversation for time.

"Whatever do you mean?" The jounin glared. "You must have an ulterior motive. No one is foolish enough to simply attack Konoha shinobi for the fun of it. Why are you really here?" The blood flow was beginning to lessen, the internal damage healing. Naruto stretched his torso surreptitiously before answering. "We have two purposes here. One is to test my newly acquired Sharingan, and the other is to complete our mission and kill Tazuna-san."He pointed to the forgotten bridge-builder who was attempting to hide behind several trees. He ducked behind one again at being mentioned. Kurenai motioned for Hinata and Sakura to guard the old man, which they did. Naruto smirked at the pathetic new last-ditch defensive line.

Kurenai shook her head angrily at being reminded. She spoke sharply at the trio, a measured amount of anger seeping through. "Don't you realize what you are doing? Tazuna-san is his country's heart and soul, and killing him would be an act of evil." Kimmimaro ruefully shook his head at the idealistic Konoha shinobi. Haku answered for the group. "The point of shinobi is to commit acts of evil. True ninja kill and die in the name of evil ventures every day. Wealthy as Konoha is, the ninja there are sheltered. In our... village... we began to kill at the age of eight. Shinobi are trained from very young ages to be professional assassins, murders, emotionless killing machines. We are true shinobi, not these childish fools playing ninja."

The Genin looked horrified at the prospect of becoming murderers as children. Even Kurenai was a little pale. Shinta chose that moment to open his mouth and express his loud, blustery opinion. "How can you say and do that? Children should never be forced to kill! Nobody should have to kill anything! People should live in peace and be nice to everyone! How could all three of you be so heartless! It isn't even human!" Haku's head lowered slightly. Naruto glanced at her, then directed his gaze on the Genin before him.

"What you dream of is an ideal world. Even Haku still wishes for a utopian society where everything, man and mer, can coexist peacefully. Sadly, especially for Shinobi, as long as man returns to his base instinct, hate, rage, envy, lust, greed, all these and a thousand more will continue to exist in the deepest, darkest recesses of the human psyche. As long as these thrive, the utopia we dream for will never come to be." Even Kimmimaro was shaken at the pessimistic thoughts.

Kurenai still had more to say. "If you truly believe that, why create more suffering and pain? Why continue a cycle that will destroy the people of the Wave?" Naruto smiled almost sadly. "We are ninja. We must sacrifice our morals, and become something less human to serve our village.

The three Akagan faced the Konoha Shinobi with determination burning in their eyes.

"And just try and stop us!"

—XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXXX----XXXX----XXXXX—XXXXX----XXXXX–

Yo! I took a bit, hemmed and hawed, but finally chapter seven is complete. You like it? I added a new dimension to the Akagan trio by giving them actual human emotions. After all, the only people that truly exist without emotions are not truly people. Kinda hard to write romance when there's nothing to romance, yeah?

Now, on to my utterly pointless yet entirely justified and funny rant!

Some people asked me to rant against Yaoi fangirls. I'm going to go ahead and get all the sexuality stuff out of the way first. I am totally comfortable and confident in the fact I am straight. This, of course allows for rather funny opportunities. My friends and myself can sometimes act gay just to freak people out. This doesn't bother me, because I know my sexuality. I have absolutely no problem with a **reasonable** amount of Yaoi that is sure to go along with any anime/manga. What I do have a problem with is the massive amount of pointless and retarded amount of Yaoi in the Naruto fandom. I'm going to go ahead and agree with some of my fellow authors and my readers that the blame falls solely on the fangirls.

Now, this is not to say that fangirls are responsible for **all** the Yaoi. Some is written by people who are actually homosexual and proud of it. I salute and commend you, sirs, for totally not giving a crap about what everyone else says. The stories written by people who are actually gay make up about 5 of the total majority. The other 95, you ask? Fangirls. Bloody, fucking fangirls.

You see, beloved readers, fangirls are people with no life. They have no activity outside of dreaming about being cooler, or popular, or whatever the hell it is they dream about. Now these people would be harmless on their own, but for one thing. Where there are teenage girls, there are nightmarish amounts of hormones. Hormones that lead to them, thinking, slowly but surely, that guys are "Hot". That goes to the two guys standing near each other are "Hot". Then comes a downward spiral of thinking that culminates in "those two guys having sex is hot". Most certainly not. Now add those two together and you get Hormone-Crazed Harpies of Doom!

For added information on this stupidity, check out avid writer Specula's profile page. There is a GIF link on there that sums up Yaoi stories pretty well. It is also HI-larious. Also, why not look at his stories? Review them as well. He certainly has quite a talent for writing.

That is my rant on Yaoi, ladies and gentleman. Goodnight, and I hope to keep you all interested in my story.


	9. Kimmimaro's Tragedy

Red Eye 8

Hey guys. Been a while, huh? I apologize for the wait. I've been organizing the storyline and stuff. I have had a vision for the end of story, but I needed to work out a good middle. That's done now though. Well, that and I perhaps took a little sabbitical. But I'm sure that you readers will completely understand, and I won't get a bunch of emails calling me a c-sing dbag for not updating...hehe.. Oh Jesus, I dread the reviews for this chapter. Whatever. Totally off the subject, I love how I'm getting reviews of yaoi fangirls complaining about my rant. It's kinda funny how they seemingly sound reasonable, but then I look at the profile and I see something like "flame me and I will send fuzzies with axes to hurt you." Stupid. Let's get to the story. Well actually first, I want to thank unrelenting-torment247 and asianwriter for being some of my most consistent reviewers. Much thanks, guys. Okay, let's go.

----XXXXXX------XXXXXXXX-------XXXXXXXX------XXXXXXX-------XXXXXXX-------

Everything leapt into action. The pale Kage-nin charged at Sakura and Hinata, and was intercepted by Kurenai. Haku went after the wounded Kiba, and Naruto turned to face Shinta. They locked eyes for a moment, as Naruto slowly regressed into his 'Shinobi' mode. Shinta broke the silence.

"Hey teme, come on and attack me!" He cried waving around his chakra katana. Naruto said nothing, examining the technique with interest. It was something he should acquire. He began forming seals. Shinta rushed, trying to prevent the attack. It was not to be.

"Suiton: Mizudan no jutsu." Shinta was hit by a harmless squirt of water. This knocked him over, dispelling his katana. He snarled in anger, and began forming the seals for the jutsu again. He was oblivious to Naruto forming the same seals with him. They both finished and called out the jutsu name simultaneously. "Katon: Chakra Katana!"

Shinta gasped. "How did you-" "-do that?" Naruto finished with a cocky smirk. "Stop copying me!" They both said at the same time. "Stop it! Stop!" Shinta rushed him, swing his katana. "I'll shut you up forever!" Naruto formed a single one-handed seal, teleporting away. Shinta slid to a stop, scanning the area for his opponent. "Come out and fight!" He roared, swinging his weapon around. "So be it." a cold, toneless voice announced behind him.

Shinta turned, and barely ducked the mirror image of the katana he held. He rushed, and attacked as quickly as he could. Naruto dodged each attack, effortlessly avoiding each attack. He smirked, as his Sharingan informed him instantly where the Genin would strike next. He decided to try to form a plan utilizing this future sight. He dodged several more strikes, and let one horizontal cut seemingly get by. He was cut in half. Shinta froze, his blustery victory taunt dying quickly. Had he killed him?

The two halves exploded into smoke, which cleared to reveal a perfectly split log. Shinta whirled around, only to catch a split-second of Naruto spinning towards him. A kick to the temple dropped him like a stone. Naruto smirked again. His Sharingan gave him an incredible advantage in single combat, and he also seemed to be able to plant subconscious suggestions. That would be useful to maneuver his enemies wherever he wanted. He would be unbeatable once he learned how to use his powerful eyes.

Especially the new ones, the Mangekyou. The name and use had come to him instinctively. He wanted to play with that doujutsu, Tsuyomiki. Perhaps there were even more techniques that he could coax from the Mangekyou Sharingan...

He shook off his thoughts, and resolved to wait until the end of the mission. He leapt through the trees to help Kimmimaro.

-----XXXXX------XXXXXX------XXXXXX-------XXXXXX------XXXXXX-------XXXXXX–

Kimmimaro, however, did not need any help. He was stronger than Naruto, and his clan's genetic disease had yet to show itself. He could handle the oddly red-eyed jounin and her students with ease. The jounin was an enigma to him. She had crimson eyes, something he hadn't encountered outside the Akagan's ranks. He was slightly shaken by the fact he had met one outside the organization with red eyes. He would have to hold off on killing her until Naruto got near so they could formulate a plan.

This, of course, did not apply to her students. He decided to take on the Hyuuga girl first, as she was a potentially powerful threat. He charged forward, to test her defense with physical blows. He needn't have worried. The girl was almost pathetically weak. He narrowed his eyes. She must be some kind of clone, weaker than the creator. He whirled, bones popping out all over his torso, blocking her and the other two kunoichi's kunai strikes.

As soon as he came out of his spin, he punched the red-eyed kunoichi and tossed a kick at the pink-haired one. The jounin managed a block, but the genin was thrown backwards into the trees. The Hyuuga girl stuck at him several more times, but he let the strikes slip past as he concentrated his senses, looking for the original. He found nothing. He leapt several meters backwards, disengaging. The pair were rejoined by the pink-haired Genin, and all three took defensive stances.

"Your plan will not work." Kimmimaro stated clearly. The kunoichi looked confused, so he decided to elaborate. "The Hyuuga girl is a clone. There is no other explanation for her being unable to land a hit." The girl flushed. Her sensei and the other genin glared angrily at him. He understood. "Ah. So she is just pitifully weak." The jounin attacked him. He dodged her strikes, wondering why she would defend her weak student rather than simply train her to be strong.

He sensed Naruto approaching. Finally, they could figure out what to do with this strange jounin.

-----XXXXXXX-------XXXXXXX---------XXXXXXXX--------XXXXXXXXX-------XXXXX-

Haku faced the wounded Genin and his dog. His impetuosity forced him to attack. He rushed at her, both clawed hands flailing, attempting to tear her into shreds. She raised an elegant eyebrow at the entirely ineffective assault. As he reached her, she danced out of his grasp, sliding needles into his right arm.

:Kiba leapt back, yowling in pain. His arm hung limply at his side."What did you do?" he snarled. Haku smiled. "Well, first I formed needles from the water. Then I stabbed them into certain points into your arm. Now your arm is useless." Kiba snarled again. "I'll kill you!" He roared, leaping at her, attacking with his one good hand.

She gracefully dodged each attack, never allowing him to even get close to her. Drawing more needles, she leapt backwards. She hurled the needles at the dog Genin, flipping backwards as he took the attack without flinching. He growled, and reached into his weapon pouch. Haku tensed, awaiting an attack. He pulled out a pair of small items, popping one into his mouth and flicking the other to Akamaru. Were those pills?

She received her answer when the tiny dog grew, fur taking on a reddish sheen. The Konoha Genin's features grew more feral. "Time to take you down, kunoichi! Akamaru, let's do it!" he shouted. The not so little anymore dog leapt onto his back, as Kiba called out a technique. "Juujin Bunshin!" The dog puffed into smoke, which quickly cleared.

It revealed two Kibas crouched across from Haku, ready for an attack.

"Can you really beat me?" Haku asked, glacially clam as ever. Her mind worked furiously, noting down all the difficulties that could be presented with two identical opponents. Her plans accelerated as both of them rushed her, both arms useable, the feral attitude perhaps helping them ignore the injuries. She dodged one, then the others attacks, but each miss brought them closer to catching her in their sharp claws.

She leapt up instead of sideways, hoping that it would buy her a respite. When she saw the Genin's grin, she knew she had made a mistake. "Juujin Taijutsu Ougi: Gatsuuga!" The pair became whirling tornadoes of death, she was barely able to replace herself with a rock before the strike hit. The attack ground the stone to dust, as both Kiba turned in the air towards her. However, she had analyzed the technique and prepared a counter.

Haku had approximately eight seconds to execute her hasty counter, and wasn't wasting any time. Several one-handed seals prepared senbon to hit the Genin from all directions. As she let them loose, another seal made her explode into water.

Kiba snarled yet again when he took multiple painful, but not debilitating hits from senbon flying in from all directions. While his prey relocated, he tried once again to sniff her out. He could not. Dark suspiscion bloomed in his mind, and he looked up. His last sight before unconsciousness was of the Kage-nin's foot dropping onto his head.

Haku smiled serenely, having already dispatched her opponent's dog. She bowed to her knocked out foe, before exiting the clearing and heading towards her teammates.

--------XXXXXXX-----XXXXXX------XXXXXXX------XXXXXXXX-------XXXXXXXX-----

Naurto waited until Haku joined them, to speak. "Well, it seems we have finally narrowed it down to an even number." The Konoha shinobi glared. "So," He continued, seemingly unaware of the dark glares fixed on him. "Who gets who?" Kimmimaro opened his mouth, but instead of words, out poured blood. As Haku and Naruto both gasped, Sakura felt the need to add in yet another scream.

Haku faced the Konoha-nin, while Naruto rushed over to his longtime partner and friend. He checked him, and realized that they would need sophisticated medical equipment to help him. He turned and fixed his eyes on the Leaf-nin. "It seems we shall have to postpone this engagement." He lifted Kimmimaro up and simultaneously Haku and Naruto formed a single seal. They disappeared in water and smoke.

There was a long silence.

"Well, at least we aren't dead!" Tazuna said jovially.

—XXXXXX------XXXXXXX-------XXXXXXX-------XXXXXXX------XXXX----XXXXX-----

Well, That's that. Kimmimaro's disease surfaces, and yet again I messed up. Yes, whoever you are, Dokugiri is what I should have put. I'm an idiot. Ah well.

Now, the rant...

Yes, readers, something has recently pissed me off. Would you like to know what that is? Of course you do. Unfeasible fics. What are unfeasible fics, you ask? Well, unfeasible fics are those fictions that are simply not possible. I will not deny that some yaoi is possible in the Naruto universe. I cannot say Naruto/Hinata is impossible. Unlikely, yes, but not impossible.

Have any of you fine people read the fictions about the Naruto gang playing truth or dare, or some othe bulls like that? That's what I'm talking about. Furthermore, we have those High-School fictions, or the worst of the bunch, male pregnancy.

We'll go in order. First, idiotic slumber party games. How the hell does that kind of stuff happen exactly? "Oh, well for no exact reason, the Kages decided that the Konoha 12 and Garra's team should get together and be locked in a house for X number of weeks." What? Then everyone starts getting together... and Ocs pop up like crazy... and self-insertions (something equally ludicrous)... And then Jesus knows what else.

Next we have High-School fictions. I'm going to make this short. Authors of these, pay attention. No one with any modicum of intelligence would want to read about you ripping out the characters of the Naruto cast and throwing them into your angsty-ass life. Shut the F up! Also, you have a tendency to use too many periods and non- sentences. E.G. Here. Now. Gone. I. Hope. You. Get. Throat. Cancer! (Hahahaha) How about that?

Finally, male pregnancy. It is so stupid I can only blame it on one thing. Fangirls. Yes, my friends, when idiocy goes rampant, I blame fangirls. Join me. Resistance... Is... Futile...

Borgism. Don't know what I'm talking about? Before your time, I suppose.

Well, that's it. This is being posted really late, so good night, everybody. (Except fangirls. Choke to death in your sleep, emo fools.)


End file.
